Captivated by Chance
by simple.shawn
Summary: After a failed date, and a rainy night a blue-haired rockstar showed up on his porch freezing and soaked. After being brought inside, removed of all his drenched clothing, and donning only a pair of underwear what truths may arise from a pair of two best friends, one of which is straight and the other is in love.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**__**Hey there readers. I know it's been a while since I posted anything new, so here's something that's been wracking at my brain for a while. I wanted to see what you guys thought, and if I should dig further into it or not. It's nothing angsty or dramatic like my usual stories, but something nice and fluffy with a little bit of smut to come if it should happen to arise. Anyway, happy reading!**_

* * *

Ichigo was on the verge of losing it. Picking Shinji to go to a concert with him was not a good idea; the flamboyant, complaining male was already too much to handle. God only knows that the sole reason that he brought the male with him was because he had the extra ticket, and it was a blowjob that he desperately needed.

"Ichigo why is the majority of the crowd women, I thought you said this was a gay band. I was hoping to look for some arm candy, but I'm a little dissapointed." The blond said with a toss of his hair long lemonade colored hair.

"Shinji, I said one of the members of the band was gay not the entire group. Besides, I thought you would like them." He said with an exasperated sigh, his amber eyes never leaving the stage.

"Well, if they aren't a techno-electronica band I doubt I would like them. Geez Ichigo, I wish you would've told me more about them I wouldn't have dressed like this." The blond motioned from the corner of with his arms, at the very revealing pair of skin tight white leather pants with a mesh v-neck shirt showing every inch of his flawless skinned torso.

Yes, Shinji was one of the most annoying men he had ever met but he never objected to giving a damn good blowjob, and only asking for a handjob in return. When you're nineteen, single, and studying medicine, a deal like that never came around too often.

Before Ichigo could open his mouth to say something he knew was going to cause him his much deserved oral compensation, a roar of cheers and excitement burst in his ears as the Espadas finally made it to the stage.

Instantly, anything and everything that been annoying him dissipated as he saw the cornflower blue haired guitarist with a wide toothy grin, asking the crowd how they were doing that night. Next to the shirtless blunet was the lanky, dark haired bassist who wore a wide, piano-like toothy grin as the crowd cried for them. The sheer eagerness upon the crowd and even amongst the band members had proven to be infectious as Ichigo felt his scowl change to a huge grin.

Soon, the drummer – a long-haired, scruffy brunette – tapped his drumsticks together and the band began.

As The Espada's went on playing song after song Ichigo managed to tune out the crowd and focused on the lyrics sung by the only female member of the group – a tall voluptuous, buxom blonde – managing to mouth every single word in sync with her.

For the final songthe muscular guitarist and lanky bassist had to do a duel of chords; Ichigo's eyes instantly locked with on them both. The bassist played a song of despair, and anguish as the guitarist destroyed the strings of his guitar while practically making love to the notes.

It was getting to orangette in just the right way.

He took his bottom lip under the top row of his teeth exhaling a soft moan, he knew no one else would care to hear.

Finally it was time for the end of the song where the Greek statue of a blunet began his solo; Ichigo's now painful erection, stretched the fabric of his slim fit jeans as he watched the passion the guitarist fingered into his string.

Ichigo reached his hand down, slipping it into the back of Shinji's leather pants to drag him closer. Shinji caught on without a word and brought his hand down to the protruding bulge in the orangette's pants, to give it a nice squeeze, before taking his mouth in a very brief kiss.

Ichigo pulled away whispering softly as kiss broke apart "Let's get outta here," which Shinji shrugged his shoulders to.

* * *

It was a good thing they left before the concert was officially dismissed as the parking lot was pretty empty. Ichigo pressed the unlock button on his remote, flashing the lights of his jet black 2014 Honda Accord. He had soon enough, taken his hand out of Shinji's back pocket as the blond began to mess around on his iPhone. The faster he'd gotten what he brought Shinji to do, the faster he could drop the overly-zealous blonde off back at his own apartment and be rid of him until another occasion arises.

Ichigo tugged the passenger's door open for the other male, before walking over to the driver's side and seating himself. After closing the door to his side of the vehicle, he looked over at Shinji who had finally put his phone away.

"So...did you enjoy yourself?" Ichigo asked with a smile, his hand guiding over to rest on Shinji's knee.

"Mm, for the most part yes, I'm surprised that you didn't want to stay back and meet the band. You were in such a rush to get out."

"I already know the band, in fact the bassist – Nnoitra is my ex and the guitarist, Grimmjow, is a good friend of mine. Actually, he's the one who gave me the tickets."

Shinji shifted his head to the left slightly, his eyes brimming with curiousity. "Why'd you guys break up?"

"Long story short, we were basically fuck buddies before the band got together. Once the band got together, I started seeing him less and less. I mean, apparantly he was more interested in going to the practice sessions than actually making me his boyfriend, because soon after he joined the band he broke it off with me. " Ichigo replied with a lazy shrug.

"Oh, well what's the thing going on between you and uh..Grimm-whatever."

"Who Grimmjow? Nothing really.

We met in my friends cafe where I work playing the piano, and he just pulled up a chair next to me and starting playing along with his old acoustic guitar. I helped him write a few of the band's songs, and for the most part he's sort of my best friend."

"That's all?" Shinji spoke with a curt chuckle, before tossing all of his hair over his right shoulder.

"Well yeah, why?"

"So you mean to tell me you're not completely in love with him?"

_Was it really that obvious?_

Ichigo sighed softly lifting his hand up off Shinji's knee, to place it on the steering wheel.

Shinji's gaze softened and he reached his hand over to comfortingly stroke Ichigo's arm. "Oh, honey you are! Does he know?"

"No, he's straight." His eyes shifted over to Shinji, and there was something in his eyes that completely dissapated any sort of arousal he may have had.

Pity.

"You poor thing, let take your mind off'a him." The blonde said reaching his hands over toward Ichigo's crotch.

"No, I'll just take ya home. I'm not really in the mood anymore."

Shinji didn't object, but sympathetically smiled and nodded as he brought his seatbelt across his torso securing himself into his seat.

Yes, somewhere along the lines Ichigo had fallen in love with his straight best friend. He was a great person, he was talented, humble, confident, and the fact that he had naturally just-fucked cerulean hair with matching crystalline-azure eyes definitely tickled Ichigo's loins. He honestly thought he kept himself together during the concert. Although if Shinji of all people could notice that he had already fallen hard for the guitarist he was a lot worst off than he thought.

The drive to drop Shinji off was quiet, in fact Ichigo didn't even feel like turning on the radio. The silence truly was golden at this point. When he approached the gates to Shinji's apartment complex, the blonde leaned over to kiss Ichigo on the cheek.

"Thanks for tonight Ichigo, I'll walk from here."

With a nod of his head, he let Shinji get out and walk toward the path on the sidewalk equipped with an entrance intended for those who were walking.

As Ichigo did a U-turn to leave the gates little droplets of rain hit his windshield.

Tonight was definitely a bust.

* * *

After drying himself off from his shower, Ichigo stepped into a pair of fresh boxerbriefs along with slipping on a snug, black Hanes tank-top with matching ankle socks.

"Shiro what have you gotten yourself into?" The orangette sighed with a faint smile, as he approached his albino kitten who had managed to get his head stuck in one of the cuffs of Ichigo's pants. Soft cries left the tiny tabby as he tried to pull himself free, but Ichigo reached down to pull him out and hold him up so they were eye-to-eye.

"You always find ways to get into some trouble. I'm gonna get some tea, I could definitely use some right now."

The small feline gave a soft headbutt to Ichigo's chest with a soft purr, his golden black-sclera eyes up at Ichigo as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Okay, you can have some cream Shirosaki." Ichigo said with a chuckle as he leaned down to kiss his companion's nose.

He sat the feline down on his countertop as he made his way to his cabinet to grab a bag of Earl Grey tea, sitting it into a plain white mug. Then poured more than enough water into his tea kettle, and sat it on his stove.

"Meow!" Shiro cried as he pawed the entire box of Earl Grey off the countertop and onto the floor spilling a few of the bags.

"Alright, alright. I'll get your cream! Be patient." Ichigo said with mirth in his tone as he leaned down to clean up the mess his cat had made. Sometimes it felt like Shiro was more so in charge rather than himself.

He walked over to the refrigerator, grabbing the carton of heavy whipping cream out and pouring just a bit into a small silver saucer. Ichigo sat it down on the island, which sat in the middle of his small kitchen which Shiro happily pawed over to.

After putting the carton away, Ichigo sat upon the countertop closest to the window where he watched the heavy rain fall and the lightening strike thinking about what happened with Shinji earlier was definitely starting to sink in.

How he felt about Grimmjow definitely wasn't normal; if Grimmjow had ever found out it would ruin the friendship that they worked to develop for four years. What if Grimmjow had already known how he felt and just didn't care? A soft tinge hit Ichigo's stomach as he thought about it, and he quickly shook his head trying to rid himself of the negative thought.

Since the first time he laid his eyes on Grimmjow he was bewitched instantly under the man's spell. Given he was fucking Nnoitra at the time, he never really felt anything for the man. All he ever really wanted was something he could never have.

The white tea kettle soon screeched, as copious amounts of white steam curled from the spout ripping Ichigo from his sulking thoughts. He combed his long fingers through his soft orange spiked hair, with another sigh leaving him. He reached over to close the blinds to his kitchen window when he noticed someone approaching his front door. It was too dark too really see, and there was the fact that he had his head down so Ichigo couldn't really decipher whom it was.

Ichigo quickly turned the stove off, but his eyes were plastered on the mysterious figure who appeared to be having trouble with deciding to knock on Ichigo's door or not. Finally the person just walked off his porch and began to head back to his car. If it weren't for the next line of lightening that lit up the sky, Ichigo wouldn't have seen the blur of cerulean hair which only belonged to one person. It was Grimmjow, he was soaked, and trying to get home during the middle of a thunderstorm. He had to do something, for goodness sake he could catch pneumonia if he didn't get dry soon.

Ichigo ran to his front door without bothering to cover himself up, and instantly ran out to catch up to Grimmjow who had just barely made it to his car.

* * *

"Hey, Grimm. What're ya doin' here?"

Grimmjow turned around with a look of surprise on his face matched with a smile, "I was just in the neighborhood, I just wanted to drop by after my concert but I didn't realize it was so late. I figured you were sleepin'."

"Me sleeping at 2 AM? Please, we've played Skyrim from sunset to sunrise, what makes you think I'm asleep? It's for the weak remember?" Ichigo laughed softly, his eyes lighting up when he heard the deep laughter erupt from the man across from him.

"So it's alright if I head inside, yeah?" Grimmjow asked rubbing the back of his neck, smiling that smile Ichigo so desperately loved.

"Yeah, lets get you warm and dry." Ichigo smiled tossing an arm over Grimmjow's shoulder as the walked to Ichigo's small house.

There was something about Grimmjow that drove Ichigo crazy, it was definitely going to be his downfall. For right now though, it didn't really matter how much he loved Grimmjow or even if the male would grow to love him the same way. He just needed to get his friend dry, and hopefully relaxed enough to figure out the real reason he came to visit.

Grimmjow lived more than an hour away, and the arena the concert was held at was no closer to Ichigo's home. There was something up and one didn't have to be in love with the blunet to figure that much out.

As soon as Grimmjow changed out of his wet clothes, Ichigo went on a mission to pour not only himself, but Grimmjow a glass of Earl Grey making it just the way he liked it.

One sugar cube, and lots of cream.

If it weren't for Shiro or Grimmjow Ichigo wouldn't really have the need for cream, as it was generally those two who enjoyed it.

"Hey Shiro." The baritone voice spoke, as Ichigo continued to stir the tea he prepared. The orangette turned around, holding both mugs when he felt the blood drain from his face. When Grimmjow finally came out of the shower, he put on the underwear Ichigo provided for him then took it upon himself to walk into the kitchen wearing nothing else.

"Grimmjow, why aren't you wearing what I sat out for you?"

The guitarist grabbed the mug he knew was his from Ichigo, with a soft chuckle, "None of that fits me, shit even these are sorta crushing my balls. How do you walk around wearing these you get no breathe room."

"Those are boxers Grimmjow, they have plenty of room for me but then again not everyone is built like you." Ichigo rolled his eyes trying to play it cool, casually sipping his tea.

"Perfectly?" Grimmjow's blue eyebrow raised slightly, with a half smirk curving at his full lips.

Gods yes.

"Like an ape." Ichigo blurted out with a grin of his own.

"Ouch, that one actually stung a little. Good job Ichi, you're gettin' better at comebacks." He laughed briefly before taking a sip from his tea. "Speakin' of what we're wearin' why're ya wearin' a robe?"

"Because you're here, and I will not walk around with the chance that my cock can flop out and make a guest appearance." Ichigo replied honestly while lounging back against the marble countertop.

After that the room got very quiet; the only sounds to be heard was the clock ticking, Shiro lapping at his cream on the island and ever so often each of the two men sipping their tea. Ichigo's eyes met with the dark liquid of his tea, thinking of how to approach the situation that was dumped right into his lap.

"Hey, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked in a tone that was completely out of his character.

Ichigo looked up to see anxious cobalt eyes staring back at him. "Yeah?"

"Who was that guy ya rushed off with after my concert?"

_He saw that?_

"Him? That was just Shinji, a friend of mine."

"I saw you kiss him before you guys left, do you do that with all your friends?"

_Fuck, he saw that too?_

"Grimmjow, no. What is this about? Why does that even matter?" Ichigo asked trying to avoid heard whatever else his friend may have seen.

"It's nothin' look thanks for the tea, I think I'm gonna crash on your couch." Grimmjow said sitting the mug down on the counter.

"No, I have some questions of my own Grimmjow." Ichigo said placing his hand atop Grimmjow's on the counter in attempts to keep him from leaving.

"What is it? I really just wanna go to sleep."

"Why did you come here? Don't try to feed me bull, I know you like the back of my own hand."

Once again the room got quiet; Grimmjow pulled his hand from underneath Ichigo's and sat down at the table. A soft sigh left him as he buried his hands into his hair, as he lowered his face to hide his eyes.

_This was something serious. _

Ichigo sat down across from him, both hands choking the mug he had in his hand. "Grimm, talk to me."

"I'm in some trouble." The blunet spoke tersely as if his jaw had suddenly clenched.

_Shit. _

Knowing Grimmjow it could range from getting one of his fans pregnant, from him having some terminal disease he never told anyone about. Either way, Ichigo had to stay objective about it, and have an open ear for him.

* * *

"I really got into it, with my dad tonight, I'm just really confused and now I'm fuckin' stuck. I said some stuff I wish I hadn't and now...just...fuck man."

Ichigo placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder giving it a squeeze, "I'm listening."

"Before I start telling you anything, I have to admit that I haven't been completely honest with you." Grimmjow said looking up, his face completely flushed of any color.

"Spit it out, Grimmjow." Ichigo said trying not to sound to impatient, or anxious.

"I've got a trust fund with over two point five million dollars in it."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes briefly shrugging his shoulders, "So you're rich and you never told me?

You mean to tell me that came here at two in the morning to tell me that you're rich? Thats all?" Ichigo gave a soft laugh with a friendly shove of Grimmjow's shoulder, before speaking once more. "Grimmjow, I thought you were dying or something you seriously had me worried. Now, what's goin' on with you and your dad?"

"He gave me that money with hopes that I was going to law school Ichigo, not that I would be a musician like he was. He and my mom came down from France, to check up on me and apparantly they went to my concert. I couldn't keep lying to them, at that point and I had to tell them everything."

"Whoa, wait. Your dad was a musician? You never told me that either, and you never told me you were going to go to law school either. Why did this never come up?" Ichigo asked curiously crossing his left leg over his right.

"Well yeah, he was guitar player just like I am. In fact he's the one that taught me to play. He's this huge star in France, my mother was a singer in Germany.

It's how they met actually, through music.

The music it's in my blood Ichi, and it's all I want to know not fucking law school. After talking about it for a while I got him to see my way, but we're still not seeing eye to eye on things.

I know I shouldnt've lied, but if I would've told the truth he would've taken away the money I needed to get the band where it is now."

"No, you shouldn't have lied to your dad but you shouldn't have had to hide who you were from him. I'm ninety-nine percent sure he was mad over the fact that you lied to him, rather than just being honest from the start.

I'm not mad that you lied to me Grimm, but it would've been nice to know that you were rich. I definitely wouldn't have paid for your drinks at Orihime's so many times." Ichigo's stomach warmed up as he saw Grimmjow crack a small grin.

"I'm glad you're taking the news so well. I was hoping you would've. It makes what I have to say now a little bit easier."

Ichigo gave a supportive smile, and tilted his head slightly to the right awaiting such news Grimmjow had for him.

"I've been doing this band thing for a few years now, and honestly I wouldn't be where I am without you. You never missed any of my shows, from when I was doing little gigs at coffee shops here and there to stuff like today where I almost sold out of an arena.

You've been there through every little stupid relationship I've had with whomever, and how they screwed me over and whatnot. Fact of the matter is, if there's anything that I need I can always count on you." Grimmjow messed around with his trembling fingers as he spoke quietly.

"Yeah." Ichigo reached over to place his hands over Grimmjow's to hold them steady, "That's what friends are for Grimm, you didn't have to tell me that..."

Ichigo stared into the sea of ultramarine, trying hardest not to get lost in the beautiful pools of blue. Grimmjow kept silent for a moment, as he let his hands slip from underneath Ichigo's to switch roles squeezing his smaller hands instead. Grimmjow's tongue swiped carefully over his bottom lip, to wetten it briefly, Ichigo's eyes glanced down to watch intently. It was so hard to contain himself when he was so close to Grimmjow like this, it was dangerous.

"I need a steady relationship and I'm honestly sick of all these women who only want me because I'm attractive, or because of where I am right now. You're the only steady person I have in my life Ichigo, you've always been there for me, and...and I know you'll understand why it took me so long to just come in terms with this."

_Is he..._

"I can't keep being what my dad wants me to be, I can't be a lawyer and I can't be _straight_. I've tried to to do both of them, and it's just not who I am. Forcing myself to study for something I have no passion for and countless one-night-stands aren't what I want to spend my whole life. I didn't realize I was so unhappy until after tonight when I finally spilled my guts to my dad.

It's so hard to be what I'm not and it's even harder being in love with your best friend. The worst part about it is, I've felt this way for years and it's been breaking my fucking heart not being able to call you mine Ichigo."

"Holy shit." Was all Ichigo could manage to get out at that moment, as he just completely froze.

* * *

_**AN: **__**Reviews? Alerts? Questions? I'm open to anything really. I hope you guys liked it, and if not eh I'll just scribble an ending to it and call it a day. Would really love some input on this, thanks for reading -Shawn.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Yo, what's up readers? I got a lot of positivity from the first chapter so I'm gonna extend it to a multichapter (due to lots of suggestions to do so) thanks for all the alerts, I appreciate it greatly. I'm glad everyone likes it so far.**_

A couple things, fluff is something I'm relatively new at because I really prefer angst. So, if the fluff isn't too good I apologize, it's my first fluffy fic. I made this chapter a series of flashbacks in order from the past up to the present, to add a little characterization and backstory. 

_**Alright, I'm done blabbering. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_****_

Four years ago...

Ichigo couldn't believe that Orihime's small cafe had gotten popular so soon. They just graduated high school and the girl owned her own business _and_ supplied the male a job. The ditsy brunette had an obvious crush on him for the longest time, and it didn't stop when she found out he was gay. The crush didn't really go away until an older guy managed to catch her attention.

Ulquiorra was his name he was pretty apathetic and stoic most of the time, but Orihime loved him. If it weren't for the fact that he helped Orihime get her business going, Ichigo seriously wouldn't have liked the guy at all.

All through high school Ichigo sort of hid who he was from everyone.

_Shit, _he had hid who he was from himself too. Never once had he gone on a date with a girl that he actually enjoyed, or fantasized about women in a sexual manner; it just wasn't his thing.

Today hadn't been anything special really, Ichigo got his usual drink; Earl Grey tea with a little more honey than normal with a few spritzes of lemon. His throat was a little sore, but then again with having someone like Nnoitra as a fuck buddy, nothing less was expected.

The man was a lot of fun in bed, but he was not Ichigo's type; although, type didn't really matter when the total homosexual population in Karakura Town was not even a grand total of five guys.

He sipped the rest of his tea he had in his pale gray tumbler, humming softly as the zing of the lemon tinged with the soothing thickness of the honey slid down his throat.

_Eh, break's over._

Ichigo got up from the breakroom table, throwing the cup in the wastebin. He looked himself over in the mirror to make sure that he looked decent. That day Ichigo wore a button up black and purple plaid long-sleeve, with the buttons undone to sport his employee t-shirt which was simply a gray v-neck with a black Hell butterly in the upper right and his name sewed on upper left. On his lower half he donned a pair of white slim-fit, jeans with a pair of plum low-top Supra.

He smiled at himself in the mirror, trying to rid the awful scowl that often drove people away from his rather beautiful piano playing. Driving people away meant no tips and no tips while working on minimum wage wasn't _nearly_ as fun as it sounded.

After giving his short orange hair a tussle with his fingers to give it the messy, 'struggling musician' type look he stepped out the break room and into the lounge area.

Ichigo sat down at black, piano sighing softly as his fingers brushed over the white keys. He flipped his sheet music, over to something simple and light as not to disturb the cozy ambience of the cafe. Flawlessly, and autonomously the orangette's fingers began to play Beethoven's Variation's in F, Op. 169. His eyes locked on the sheet as he played each note, mastered each crescendo, and followed each and every rest that was written.

Upon finishing up the first verse, he saw out the corner of his eye a man with wavy blue hair sitting next to him, acoustic guitar in hand strumming the chords to Beethoven's Variation's in F. The song was meant to duet with piano and cello, but the way the mysterioius guitarist played next to him sounded very authentic.

The man played with such skill as he didn't need any sheet music. Ichigo would casually glance over at the man with blue hair, to watch him grow so passionate with each strum of his guitar.

Ichigo was sad when the song finally came to an end, and was even surprised when he noticed that there was actually people watching them play along with a light applause coming from them. That hadn't happened before, people generally just took Ichigo's music for granted. Allowing it to play the role of simplistic background music, but this time people actually seemed to enjoy it.

It wasn't Ichigo that the customer's loved, it was the blunet who had sat his guitar on top of the piano, just to grab a drink at the counter. Ichigo looked up to see that the tip jar which sat atop the piano for once had actual bills, rather than just petty change. None of this would've happened if the blunet hadn't have came to play with him, the man had talent.

"Uh, heya...Ichigo?"

The orangette raised an eyebrow as he heard his name in an unfamiliar deep voice, then he turned his head back to see the blue-haired guitarist holding two of the shop's designed tumblers in his hands.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's sorta on yer shirt." The blunet grinned coolly, taking his seat next to him offering him one of the cups.

Ichigo looked down to remember that his name was stitched on his shirt, a slight blush stung at his cheeks.

"Thanks..uh...?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, and no problem. I just asked the barista what ya liked." the blunet spoke sipping his drink nonchalantly.

Ichigo sipped it slowly a smile curling at the corner of his mouth.

"Earl Grey with lemon and honey."

"That's how ya like it, yeah?"

"Yeah, it's exactly how I like it, thank you Grimmjow."

"You already thanked me." The blunet looked him dead in the eye, his tone brusque.

Ichigo practically paralyzed under the crystalline gaze; they were intense, and very easy to get trapped into. "R-right."

Ichigo tensed slightly as Grimmjow moved himself closer; his fingers toying with the keys of the piano, hitting various notes.

"How did ya learn to play so well?" His tone distracted as he continued to curiously tap the assorted white and black keys.

"Thank my teacher, Kisuke. My dad made me take lessons to keep me from getting into fights in school."

"I think I might do that." Grimmjow said with a too sexy, half-smile with a chuckle which didn't leave his throat.

Ichigo blinked a few times, feeling his cheeks light up once more as a huge grin overtook his face.

"Please, the way you play on the guitar was really good. I've never heard anyone play Beethoven's piece like that before."

"Well it was written as a duet, and I couldn't just standby and let ya play it alone."

_He knows music too?_

"You do know that the song was written idealy for cello and guitar right?" Ichigo said raising his eyebrows to question the blunet's knowledge.

"Che, I just improvised. And from what I see, there aren't many complaints either."

Grimmjow chuckled softly jerking his head up toward the half full tip jar. "Heh, now I know whose buyin' our drinks next." Grimmjow chuckled softly; his hand reaching up to grab his guitar from off the piano.

"You're gonna stay and play with me?"

"Only if ya want me to." Grimmjow smiled sheepishly placing his own beverage on top of the piano. He gripped the neck of his guitar to toy with the strings idly, soft hums leaving the instrument.

Butterflies hit Ichigo's stomach when Grimmjow gave him that smile, he nodded his head flipping the pages to find another piece they could play together.

There was seriously something about the blue haired male that attracted Ichigo like a moth to a flame.

The pair of teenagers played music together practically all day that day. Between each song, they exchanged small talk in order to get to know each other, and continued taking money from the tip jar to try different pastries and beverages the cafe had to offer.

With time passing, and the day quickly ending Ichigo could already tell that Grimmjow was literally one of the greatest men he had ever met. After Grimmjow gave up the nice guy facade, Ichigo got to hear some of the funniest jokes he had ever heard in his life. He was a bit of an asshole, but it didn't compare to how amazing the man was.

After a couple jokes, more than a few more duets, lots more tips, and plenty of smiles shared between the two men Ichigo knew he couldn't just let Grimmjow leave his life. Even after being told, indirectly, that Grimmjow was completely straight, Ichigo still couldn't just walk away.

He was captivated.

* * *

_**A year later...**_

Ichigo was the proudest of the audience as the novice band, _The Espadas, _as they liked to be called finished their final song. The band consisted of Grimmjow, Ichigo's 'boyfriend' Nnoitra, Grimmjow's roommate Coyote Starrk, and Tier Hallibel a mutual friend of all three men. From doing small shows at

Orihime's cafe on Friday's, they advanced to have their first actual in the central most park in Karakura.

If it weren't for Ichigo introducing Grimmjow to Nnoitra, the band wouldn't have even started. Hell, if he hadn't spoken to Orihime about having them perform on Fridays they wouldn't be where they were today. Alas, none of that really mattered because Ichigo supported the band all the way. He truly was their number one fan.

Although he was a huge fan of their music, Ichigo stood at the back of the decent sized crowd to allow the newer people to actually watch them perform. Since the concert was finally finished, he made his way through the audience where the four members were answering questions and actually interacting with their small fanbase.

Ichigo made his way toward Grimmjow who was obviously looking for him in the crowd. When they finally made _brief _eye contact Nnoitra brought his arm around the orangette's slim waist to bring him close. The smile Grimmjow had faltered, and the joy in his eyes replaced with something Ichigo had seen all the time, but could never decipher. Suddenly, Grimmjow looked away from him and began speaking with a girl who had been trying to get his attention.

A tinge of envy and slight sadness hit Ichigo, as he knew that Grimmjow was probably going to take her home. He didn't know why he felt that way about the handsome guitarist, but it wasn't like he could control it. Grimmjow was only his friend, and not only that but he was also _straight _so Ichigo knew he would never have a chance.

_Why am I thinking about this? _

Ichigo turned his body forward so he could wrap his arms around Nnoitra's back, with his ear pressing flush against his chest.

Nnoitra brought his hand down to rest on his lower back squeezing slightly at it. "Enjoy yerself?" The male spoke dismissing the person whom had been talking to him.

"Yeah, you guys were amazing." Ichigo said with a forced smile as he stared up at his much taller companion.

_At least I have you._

* * *

_**Another year later...**_

It was a good thing no one was home.

"Oh god!" Ichigo cried out into the pillow beneath him. His hands buried into the comforter of his bed clawing, gripping, writhing for an escape. A hand pressed flat on his clothed back, while another went to his naked hip to keep him steady. "Don't stop!"

"Hnngh!" Nnoitra growled out as his hips continued to slam forward meeting Ichigo's, in loud smacks of skin. Ichigo's face buried into his pillow to conceal the throaty mewls that he knew would leave him hoarse the next day.

Ichigo derived so much pleasure from sex with Nnoitra, it was pretty much the only reason he stayed with such a horrible man. He wasn't horrible in the sense that he was that bad of a guy, but more so in the sense that he was very bad boyfriend material.

He wasn't romantic, he wasn't kind, he wasn't compassionate, and they had no common interest. Hell, Nnoitra didn't have a problem skipping out on Ichigo just to go to practice with Grimmjow. Ichigo saw Nnoitra less, and less each day and the sad part was he felt like he was the only one that cared.

Ichigo turned his head around to look at Nnoitra, but the male wasn't exactly having that. He instead placed his hand on the orangette's neck to force his face back into the pillow, making his thrusts harder than before. Then with a noisy grunt, and long hiss Nnoitra's thrusts slowly came to a halt before he eventually just pulled his cock out. He then dismounted from behind Ichigo padding to the bathroom to dispose of the condom he had on.

Ichigo rolled around onto his back, his ass, back, and throat all sore but his cock completely limp.

_Nothing unusual._

He had never been able to get an orgasm whenever he had slept with Nnoitra, hell it was hard to even keep an erection with the male. It wasn't because the male wasn't attractive, that _definitely _wasn't the case. The only problem that Ichigo had with the sex was the fact that it lacked intimacy, passion, and just something else that he couldn't put his finger on.

Ichigo pulled up his sweatpants that were pooled around his ankles; since he knew that his companion was coming over, he took off the pair of jeans he had along with any underwear replacing them both with a pair of sweatpants which were much easier to gain acess to.

He sprawled himself out on the bed, staring across the room at Nnoitra who had just finished flushing the condom. After silently walking out of Ichigo's adjoining bathroom, Nnoitra began searching for his clothes.

"What's the rush Nnoi?"

"I'm late ta' practice."

_Of fucking course._

"Do you think Grimm would mind if you just missed _one_ practice just to chill with me?"

"Nah. 'Grimm' won't happy if he knew I skipped practice just for somethin' like that. 'Sides, we'd probably just fuck again and I don't wanna do that."

Nnoitra only wore his loosely fit, black tank top with his band name '_Quinta' _written intricately in Gothic Old English with a pair of gym shorts and atheletic Nike sandals. He found his shorts, pulling them up then, began to search for his shoes.

"Well fuck then." Ichigo sighed shaking his head, frustration obvious in his new tone.

"I don't really got time to deal with yer bullshit ri'now Ichigo."

Ichigo stood up out of his bed to stand his ground with Nnoitra, he wouldn't tolerate being treated like this anymore. "You really don't have time for anything anymore since you joined that fucking band, it's like I don't even exist anymore. I'm the reason you and Grimmjow even got the idea to start playing together so I don't know why you're so eager to see him more than you do me."

"I dunno what yer pro'lem is, but the band will always come first. I can a'least see the band takin' me somewhere in the future."

_Ouch. That hurt more than it should've._

"So, what does that make me then?"

"Not ma' problem." Nnoitra said coolly as he finally found his slippers to step into them.

There was honestly no point in fighting it at this point, for the sake of his own dignity Ichigo just let Nnoitra go. With no chance of their relationship changing into something real, there was really no point in trying to keep him.

Ichigo knew what Nnoitra was saying was absloutely true, but that didn't mean he wanted their 'relationship' to end. It was nice to have at least someone to be with, but he knew that the male definitely wasn't the one for him. Even with that in mind none of what he said was easy to hear.

_Am I ever going to get my chance at happiness?_

* * *

_**Last year...**_

The cafe was finally closed, and since it was Ichigo could finally just go home. Today just seemed to go on forever, and for the sake of him nearly ending someone's life he needed to get laid. It'd been a full year since he and Nnoitra stopped sleeping with each other.

He fished his Blackberry from his pocket to check his emails where he hoped to have gotten a message from a potential hook up. The guy's name was Shinji Hirako, according to his online profile he was in Karakura. Ichigo knew meeting someone online wasn't the most traditional or even safe thing to do, but he hated to say it but he was desperate and lonely.

Ichigo went to the email app on his phone, and was very pleased to see that Shinji was just as eager to see him as Ichigo was. He hoped the male was at least nice, because he definitely was attractive. He was 5'9, slim, had a great smile that seemed strikiningly familiar, milk chocolate brown eyes, and blonde hair that grew all the way down his back.

Shinji wanted Ichigo to come to his home in a few hours in fact. He brushed his thumbs over the plastic keys of the miniature keyboard of his phone, trying to think of a good way to accept the invitation. When the utmost perfect reply was on the tip of his tongue, someone entered the cafe breaking his concentration.

As he turned his head around he quickly spat out in a bit of a hostile tone not bothering to see whom was there. "Hey buddy, can you not see what the sign says? We're.." Ichigo completely trailed off from what he was saying when he saw Grimmjow standing at the front door with his guitar case slung over his back.

An amused half-grin was plastered on his face as leaned back on the metal frame of the glass door. "Closed? How many fucks do ya think I give?"

Ichigo couldn't help the smile that managed to form on his lips, he sat his phone face up on top of the piano and walked over to the blue haired trespasser.

"You should give a couple fucks, because...I could call the police and have you arrested." Ichigo teased with a flinch of his eyebrow.

"Well if yer gonna do all'a that..." Grimmjow reached forward pulling Ichigo into his body, then quickly turned him around to loosely coil his arm around his throat. He angled his head down to sinisterly whisper into his ear, "I want Earl Grey with all the fuckin' cream you've got."

His eyes closing as he sunk his body back into Grimmjow's; the man smelled so good, and not only that he was extremely warm. The sleeper hold that he was held in tightened just a bit, slightly pressed against his windpipe.

_Why does that turn me on?_

"Please, just let me go. I'll get you whatever you want." The words coming out softer and much more sultrier than he intended.

Grimmjow let go of him, and after taking a half step back he stared up at the taller man. For some reason the blunet was panting as he intensely gazed back down at him. Both of them silent just staring at each other for just a moment; the longer they stared the more turned on Ichigo seemed to get. Ichigo took another step back, hitting the table his hands flat on it as Grimmjow continued to just watch him.

_Fuck. _

_What are you doing to me?_

They played and joked around a lot, and for the most part it usually ended up like this; they would just stare at each other until one of them just broke the connection. Grimmjow was an intimidating man just to be around, so when he stared right into your eyes the intensity was palpable.

"Ya gonna go grab my drink or just stare at me all day?" He said without tearing his eyes away from Ichigo. His voice was quiet, his tone was very blunt, but he managed to be so sauve as if he were flirting with Ichigo.

The flustered pianist, nodded his head and turned himself around to go toward the back where the barista usually made the drinks. Aside from playing piano at the cafe, Ichigo often made drinks for the customers as he generally got more tips from that.

He grabbed two Earl Grey K-Cups, and popped them into seperate Keurig coffe makers, to make them both a cup of the finely blended tea. He needed to calm his nerves after being pressed against the man he fantasized about day-in and day-out.

Within seconds their beverages had finished brewing, Ichigo poured a more than healthy amount of cream into Grimmjow's tea then went to prepare his own with honey and lemon. He pressed lids a top of both the drinks and with both of them in his hand he walked over to Grimmjow whom was sitting at the piano.

He had Ichigo's Blackberry in his hand, the intense look on his face gone and something new danced in his eyes. He sat the phone down back on top of the piano as he noticed Ichigo had returned, and reached for the drink in the orangette's right hand.

"What were you doing with my phone Grimm?" Ichigo asked before blowing into the small hole in the cap of his tumbler.

"I was just checkin' the time." He spoke stoicly before sipping his own tea with zero regard to its temperature.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, then grabbed his phone from the piano stuffing it into his back pocket before taking his seat next to his friend. "So, what's up? Why're you here so late?"

Grimmjow's fingers slid up and down the diagonal strap across his body which belonged to the guitar case. "I knew ya'd be here. I sorta need yer help."

"Well what is it?"

"I've got and idea for a song, it's stuck in my head andI keep trying to play it on guitar, but it never sounds right."

"Play it for me?"

"Alright."

Grimmjow took the strap from across his body sitting the case on the floor, then he opened it up to take out the stringed instrument.

He grabbed the orange guitar pick from the bottom of the case, then began to play the song he was having trouble with. The song itself sounded great, but he was playing it in the wrong context. It was too melancholic for his type of music. Ichigo motioned for Grimmjow to play it again, then Ichigo tried it out on the piano in the same key.

"Yea, ya got it. But still, it don't sound right Ichi."

"Try something like this." Ichigo played the exact same song, except in a different key to give it a much more happier, upbeat mood.

After playing the song a few times repeatedly, Grimmjow grabbed his guitar and messed with the windings to tune it. When he finished tuning it to his own perfection he began to play the new song according to Ichigo's key, with his own destructive flavor to it.

Ichigo continued to play, until Grimmjow started softly singing the lyrics to the song, then he just stopped to listen. He couldn't really decipher what he was saying, but just listened to the euphonious sounds coming from the man next to him. For more than a few moments, Ichigo sat and watched Grimmjow work his magic as he played and sang the entire song.

When he was on stage he was extremely energetic, practically tearing his fingertips apart as he shred the electric guitar, then when he was done the hype he gave off to the crowd felt like sparks. It wasn't a rare occasion for Grimmjow to throw something off stage, or rip his shirt off or even encourage the crowd to begin mosh pits. It could've been dangerous if his concert's weren't so damn fun.

It was so different seeing the man play acoustic, as it showed the softer side of him. He sang quietly, played each and every chord intricately, his eyes would often clothes, and when he was done it always left Ichigo with goosebumps. He never really played acoustic for anyone, except for Ichigo just for the sake of the bad boy, '_I don't give a fuck about rules_', destructive persona his audience loved him for.

When the song was finally finished Grimmjow's eyes opened and a soft sigh left him. "Fuck, that felt good to finally finish. Thanks."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't do anything, you wrote it."

"True, but it wouldn've sounded as good if ya didn't help me. So...thanks man."

Ichigo looked down at the piano keys, his tone hushed "What're friends for right?"

Silence filled the empty coffee shop, both men alternating between sipping their drinks and exchanging brief eye contact.

"So, can I come over tonight?" Grimmjow asked out of the blue.

Ichigo hesitated in his response, because he was guaranteed to get laid that night and didn't want to tell him that. Grimmjow's mood always got a lot different when Ichigo spoke of him getting together with other men, hell he was never happy whenver he got together with Nnoitra.

At the same time, he did want Grimmjow to come over because whenever he did they usually passed out on the couch from playing video games. The bigger man was also a cuddler, and would collect Ichigo into his arms and hold him as they slept.

"Yeah. Let's get going now, I've still have to get Shiro from my neighbor. It would be rude if I just went to her house so late to pick him up."

Grimmjow smiled a boyish smile, and stood up from the piano to pack up his guitar. "Can he meow yet?"

The one weakness Grimmjow had was Ichigo's pet kitten Shiro; he was only a few weeks old when they both found him in Ichigo's trash can. Grimmjow did most of the work to get him his shots, get the kitten from being so scared all the time, and the blunet spoiled the infantile feline in treats, toys and lots of catnip.

"Barely, but he's not afraid to attack the fuck out of my face when I'm sleeping if he needs food." Ichigo laughed standing up, to dispose of their half empty cold, beverages.

"That's ma' boy." Grimmjow laughed, slinging the guitar case over his back once more.

Ichigo rolled his eyes with a smile, "Speaking of food. Order in or pick up?" He closed the case which went to cover the piano keys, and began to walk toward the door.

"Nah. I wanna cook."

"Grimmjow all you can make is cereal and it always turns out soggy. No."

The blunet feigned being extremely offended, "If you can't appreciate my soggy cereal, then I'll make stir fry."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the thought of what happened last time when he let Grimmjow near open flames with oil.

With his reply Grimmjow continued the stupid banter of just about everything he could not cook. From the time they made it to the car, all the way to Ichigo's house the silly inside jokes continued. The day may have sucked, but once again Grimmjow managed to save it just by being himself.

_Wait, what was I upset about earlier? _

* * *

_**Just a few moments ago...**_

"...I've felt this way for years and it's been breaking my fucking heart not being able to call you mine Ichigo."

"Holy shit." Was all Ichigo could manage to get out at that moment, as he just completely froze.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry to just bring it up like this but I just can't keep it to myself anymore."

Grimmjow brought his hand up to Ichigo's cheek, cupping his jaw in his palm as his other hand slightly squeezed Ichigo's smaller hands. "I can only hope, that you accept me and forgive me for lyin' to ya."

The red-head closed his eyes inhaling softly, with a soft squeeze to the hand on his face. "Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow's breathing thickened audibly as the name slipped from Ichigo's lips in no more than a whisper.

_All of this is way too much right now._

Ichigo's eyes opened and he stood up from the table, with the mug in his hand. Ichigo honestly couldn't think clearly, his heart was swelling in his chest, his stomach was doing somersaults, and he could feel a tent being pitched in his robe.

_I need more tea._

With Grimmjow no longer touching him, Ichigo walked over to his stove to pour more of steamy liquid over his sated tea bag. After sitting the kettle down, he placed his hands flat on the counter lowering his head, robust orange bangs sweeping over his brown eyes as he stared into backs of his hands.

_What the fuck do I do? Why didn't I see it all along? _

Ichigo heard to scooting of wood against the tile floor indicating Grimmjow had stood up too, he walked over to him wrapping an arm around Ichigo's waist to embrace him from behind.

"Tell me you feel the same way." Grimmjow whispered into his ear. With that small gesture Ichigo couldn't bear it any longer, he needed to test the waters.

He turned his head around taking the initiative to catch Grimmjow's mouth in a deep kiss. There was no question about anything now, if this were a cruel joke Ichigo would live with the embarssment. But at this point he couldn't keep denying himself to the man of his dreams. Ichigo pulled away for a moment to hear Grimmjow's response, but was surprised when the man leaned down to kiss him once more.

Ichigo's body straightened out so he was completely facing Grimmjow; his strong hand went to the back of the orangette's neck to keep him from breaking away once more. A soft moan left him as just the pure taste of Grimmjow was heart stopping. His slippery tongue somehow found its way into Ichigo's mouth.

The kiss had gotten so heated so fast. One second they were having tea, and just talking and the next the belt of Ichigo's robe was being pulled off to reveal the prominent erection that which poked and bulged in his boxerbriefs.

Grimmjow was the one who pulled away this time, to rest his forehead against Ichigo's as they caught their breath. "I want ya to be the first and only man I ever sleep with?" His voice nothing more than a husky whisper.

"Lets do it." Ichigo said not bothering to think about anything else, nothing else mattered. It was all about this moment and what they were going to do with it.

Though, he did have one thing on his mind how was he going to teach Grimmjow how to sleep with a man?

He'd never broken in a virgin before.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long before Grimmjow's warm hand trailed it's way down Ichigo's back to his ass, grazing it momentarily then grabbing it as if it were his most prized possession. Ichigo couldn't help the soft gasp met with a moan once the other man decided to make the first move.

Ichigo pressed his hands to the man's broadly muscled chest, slightly clawing down to the ripples of his well cut abs, to the small trail of cotton candy blue hairs on his navel to the waistband of his boxers. His hands slid further down south finally finding what they were looking for; immediately he greedily fisted at the outline of his cock drawing a strange growl type noise from Grimmjow's throat. Whatever sound it could have possibly been Ichigo needed to hear it again; he reached his hand down cupping his crotch, making sure to eagerly palm at the throbbing shaft while his fingers gave his balls a few squeezes. The growl progressed into an audible hitch in his heavy breathing with a thick whisper of his name. Ichigo nearly came at the sound of his name being spoken in such a lustrous tone, but he tried not to focus on it. He wanted to make Grimmjow feel as good as possible and it seemed like he was already off to a good start.

The tables quickly turned when Ichigo's hands attempted to slip past Grimmjow's boxer's and soon enough they were gripped and pinned above either side of his head. A strangled groan left him as he was set in his place; it had been far too long since he just relinquished all his power to another and frankly he still had a little fight in him.

Ichigo's heart damn near stopped in his chest as he gazed into the deep blue eyes across from him, so much emotion reflecting from them. He didn't even notice when Grimmjow managed to press their torso's clad together until he felt the strong thumping of the other man's heart against his chest. As slow as ever Grimmjow crushed his mouth over his own and with as much as he could give back Ichigo kissed him in return. It wasn't a kiss like they shared before, this one instantly became heated as teeth clashed, tongues fought for dominance, and lips meshed in a mix of hushed groans. An intoxicating blend of faint Earl Grey, cream and something strangely addictive overcame Ichigo's mouth and with that he gave up the fight he was destined to lose. The kiss seemed eternal, as Grimmjow completely took over. His hand moved away from Ichigo's and managed to slip underneath his tank top to pluck one of his nipples, then quickly rolling the hardened bud of flesh between his fingertips.

"Hm! Nn..."

The simple sensation of Grimmjow's calloused fingers touching him so intimately was much more gratifying than he ever could let on to be. His back arched off the counter-top to his touch as the plucking and harsh rolling progressed to his other nipple. Light honey brown eyes slowly flickered open, to meet with intense predatory cobalt ones as the kiss ended with a smack. His lips felt swollen, his body was on fire, and his cock was so hard it stood hot and numb against the waistband of his underwear and his stomach. Ichigo was a proud man, and would've never begged for anything but the way his body lit up to Grimmjow's touch was definitely making him reconsider.

His arms stayed obediently above his head, while his shirt was slowly tugged over his head and lazily tossed to the floor. Grimmjow brought his mouth to Ichigo's neck kissing it gingerly, as he spoke. "You want me to stop?"

"_Fuck no_." Was all Ichigo could barely manage. His eyes nearly rolled closed, his arms draping over the other man's shoulders weakly hooking him close.

With a flattened tongue over a sensitive part behind Ichigo's ear, met with a hungry suckle to the shell Grimmjow spoke again, "I've played this situation in ma' head about a billion times. I'm gonna fuck ya in every damn room in this house."

His hands slipped into the perfectly messy wave's of silky azure, clenching and tangling as cool teeth sunk into his earlobe. When the lobe was released the teeth nipped down his jaw, to his neck again, then to his collar bone and finally to his nipples. He felt like he was literally going to melt, as he felt the slippery wet tongue, flatten against his nipple before teeth carefully bit into it. Ichigo's nipples hadn't been so sensitive before, but the way Grimmjow had been playing with them had definitely made them tender.

"Oh god..." Ichigo whispered out in a moan.

"Ya taste so damn good." Grimmjow spoke as he freckled kisses across his pecs to consume Ichigo's other nipple only this time flickering the tip over the bud over and over again before sucking it tightly and letting the cool air hit it as he pulled away.

"I wanna make ya mine in ev–"

Ichigo didn't need to hear another word, his balls tingled while his heart swelled in his chest. He pulled Grimmjow up to his level to catch his mouth in a deep kiss to keep him from continuing the torture he was inducing with his mouth. Before the kiss could develop into a much deeper one, Ichigo pulled away with his head lowered, then looked at Grimmjow from above his lashes.

"Baka, I've always been yours." His face flushed and his cheeks burned as he said the corniest thing that came to mind.

Ichigo kept his hands in the blue wave's weaving his finger through when slowly the mass of blue was at his waist, with hands slowly shimmying his boxerbriefs down. As his cock sprung free a groan left his throat, he definitely needed looser underwear. Grimmjow gave it a curious look before running his fingers down the length of it, and placing a soft kiss at the underside. With a moan his hips bucked to the simple touch, his fingers seeming to get lost in the forest of blue.

As much as he didn't want this to ever stop Ichigo did feel compelled to say something. "Grimmjow, a-are you sure you wanna do this? I mean you've never –"

"Just let me..." Grimmjow said his voice thick with unspoken desire.

Ichigo swallowed thickly nodding his head; it wasn't like sucking cock was rocket science. This was definitely something he had to watch Grimmjow do. Soft, full lips slowly freckled kisses up the underside of the shaft to find a precum shined head. When the head disappeared between those lips, the hands in the wild cerulean tresses flattened out to provide guidance. It wasn't too long before the head began to slowly bob up and down, taking in more of his cock with each passing moment. He couldn't keep his eyes off the blunet as he moved; his eyes closed, while his hands stroked Ichigo's sides before settling on his ass cheeks to aid in the slow thrusting. When his straight nose buried in the sunset orange pubic hairs, a soft gagging sound was heard and a wave of hot drool just enveloped over his cock as it settled in Grimmjow's throat. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed up on his forehead, his eyes struggling to stay open especially with the misty lustrous cobalt hues staring up at him. He whimpered helplessly as Grimmjow forced Ichigo's hips to his mouth so that every inch had slowly been seated into his throat. Ichigo's eyes rolled closed as he could literally feel the ridges of his throat sliding against his head of his cock, and his tonsils sliding against the shaft. Two raw, dry fingers found their way at Ichigo's entrance and he graciously took them in but with a slight hiss. He felt Grimmjow groan against his cock, the vibration making his toes curl and his hands clench in his hair as a shudder of cry left him. When those same fingers slowly left his hole, he felt his cock slowly slip out of the hot wet cavern of his mouth. He whined completely frustrated at the fact that his aching cock was now being cooled by the ambient air, Grimmjow stood up stealing his mouth in an aggressive kiss. His hand made a fist around Ichigo's cock as he assaulted his mouth for the second time. Ichigo was putty in his hands, his body fell against Grimmjow's, his hips thrust into his hand and his mouth open as his tongue tried to catch up and meet with Grimmjow's. Ichigo almost cursed the God's themselves as the kiss was broken and the hand around his cock stroked rather quickly.

"I don't want to fuck this up by hurtin' ya. Tell me what I have to do, I can't think straight Ichi."

"Y-your fingers. Make them slick then – mmf.." With Grimmjow's two thick fingers in his mouth, he let his tongue roll around, between, underneath – essentially all over the digits getting them decently wet for their intended purpose. Once the fingers slipped past his lips a harsh thumb grazed over the slit of his precum leaking cock and, he silently mouthed the next instruction.

'Put them back in.'

Grimmjow got the message and not even a minute after, the wet digits easily slipped passed the tight ring of Ichigo's entrance, double knuckle deep. The hands that were formerly in Grimmjow's hair had fallen onto his shoulders to claw down his back in a salacious howl. It had been far too long since he felt anything inside him, so the fingers alone were a tight fit. Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's cock leaving him high and dry for the second time, but he made up for it with his blunt, inexperienced fingers that roughly scissored around inside him. Ichigo purposely arched his back to force the fingers to sink in deeper. When finally that one spot deep inside him was found and accidentally slammed into over and over again Ichigo's mouth propped open, and his knees completely gave. The blunet seemed to catch on rather quickly, as he soon pulled his fingers out and in a flash had his own boxers pooled around his ankles; Ichigo's head swam in ecstasy and he truly didn't realize what exactly was going on. His eyes opened half-lidded to watch as Grimmjow spat onto his very impressive looking cock, and evened it around to get it as slick as his fingers.

Out of the few dicks Ichigo had seen in his life, he had to admit Grimmjow's definitely took the cake. It was everything he imagined it to be; thick, veiny, graciously long, with the pale pink tip hidden away by a bit of foreskin. He had droopy heavy balls, tangled with sky-blue hairs that trailed all the way up to his navel. Grimmjow's syrupy precum spilled from the small slit of his cock for a moment Ichigo regretted not having the blunet in his mouth. That small trace of regret disappeared as the head of his cock popped inside his entrance, Ichigo writhed in his arms before impatiently, and thoughtlessly slammed his hips down bringing him nearly all the way inside. His lascivious moans and groans nearly progressed to squeals as the bundle of nerves was being perfectly rammed into. Ichigo tried to open his eyes, but each time he did he kept seeing bright white dots so the brown orbs screwed closed. All he had was the feeling of Grimmjow pounding his insides to mush, along with the sounds of their skin clapping together synchronous with the grunts leaving Grimmjow. Ichigo was sure that Grimmjow's back was torn up, but he didn't care he just never wanted this to ever stop. Selfishly, Ichigo brought his hand around to grab his cock stroking it in time with his thrusts, and as Grimmjow walked a few steps and pressed Ichigo's back against the cool chrome refrigerator, his pace picked up. Ichigo's legs stilled with a guttural garb of gibberish spilling from his throat, as Grimmjow roughly drove his hips up pressing his entire cock deep inside him. When Ichigo felt his insides being flooded with viscous, warmth that could only be Grimmjow's seed his whole body stiffened and his own seed splattered between their pressed torsos.

Ichigo hadn't felt so sexually satisfied and nearly this exhausted in his life; he pressed a very weak kiss to Grimmjow's lips only having enough energy to speak shortly and almost inaudibly.

"I love you."

His eyes didn't dare open as he quickly passed out in Grimmjow's arms, without any kind of care in the world.

"I love you too Ichigo."

* * *

Something wasn't right.

Ichigo groaned, tossed and turned, and slowly opened in his eyes to find that he was in his bed. He glanced over at his alarm clock that read four thirty-two in the morning. When he looked over to the other side of his bed, disappointment set in his stomach.

_There was no way all of that was a dream._

He pulled the ghost white comforter off his nude form, a grin on his face when he realized he was stark naked. His hips rolled over to the edge of his bed and he reached down into the bottom drawer of his nightstand to grab a loose pair of gym shorts. He never really did feel comfortable naked; he pressed his feet to the ground standing up with a slight pain in his ass. He would have gone to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth if it weren't for the fact that his throat felt a bit raw, so orange juice was definitely calling his name. He would probably have tea when he headed to Orihime's, but a cold glass of citrus sounded a lot more appealing right now.

Ichigo brought his hand to his hand up into his hair, and soon enough he was scratching the bed-head mess of orange spikes with a big eye-clenching yawn. He padded into his kitchen autonomously reaching to flip the light switch on, but to his surprise it was already flipped on. When his eyes opened and settled he saw a nude, blue-haired, Adonis like man eating French vanilla ice cream straight from the carton. Shiro settled on his shoulder pawing at his jaw which prompted the blunet to offer him a few licks of the frozen cream off his spoon.

A smile spread on his lips as Grimmjow cleaned the spoon off in his mouth before scooping up another large spoonful. It wasn't until he turned around to sit the half-gallon tub of ice cream on the counter that he was facing Ichigo. Shiro hopped off his shoulder proving much more interested in the ice cream itself and stood up on his back legs with his face hidden away in the tub.

"Hey." Ichigo spoke softly crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hey yerself, whatcha doin' up?" Grimmjow said sitting his spoon in the sink, and walking over to Ichigo.

"I felt uncomfortable and couldn't stay asleep. Why are you up with my cat eating all my good ice cream?" A half playful scowl contorted his lips.

"Well uh..I couldn't sleep and I didn't wanna wake ya so I came in here." He wrapped an arm around Ichigo's back, with an ice cold hand on his spine. Ichigo stayed stationary in his spot, shivering slightly when the cool palm settled on his flesh causing it to prickle in goosebumps. "Don't tell me ya missed me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes trying to fight the blush that threatened to light up, "As if. Now, Lemme go, I came in here to get some juice, not to be harassed by you." Grimmjow gave his naturally charming, boyish grin before letting his hand slide off Ichigo's back.

After Ichigo poured himself a tall glass of orange juice he leaned against the refrigerator, with his eyes closed. With the first sip of the cool beverage comforting his throat he gave a soft sigh, memories of what they had done in that very spot just hours ago flooding his mind. With a soft tug at the front of his shorts his eyes opened once more to see Grimmjow staring at him.

"Ya okay?"

Ichigo nodded his head, finishing up the juice he had with a few gulps. "We need to talk about what happened Grimmjow."

"What about it?" He said tugging Ichigo's shorts once more, until finally the orangette pushed off the refrigerator to step closer.

"Did you, I mean – are you sure that.. like – ugh." Ichigo fumbled around trying to find the right words, the glass he held in his hand now becoming a cool compress against his forehead as his eyes clenched shut. He felt like an idiot.

Grimmjow grabbed the glass sitting it on the counter-top behind him, and caressed Ichigo's jaw with his thumb softly rubbing his reddening cheek. "Relax. Just spit it out, I ain't gonna kill ya."

Ichigo's eyes opened to meet with the inviting, bright blue ones, then he took a deep breath in order to relax. "Do you still feel the same about me, like friendship wise? Do you still want to be friends?"

Grimmjow's blue eyebrows furrowed on his forehead, and the hand on Ichigo's jaw pulled away.

_Oh no._

"After what just happened you're askin' me if I still want to be your friend? Are ya fuckin' kidding me?" His tone sounded more incredulous than upset, but still Ichigo didn't like it too much.

He swallowed heavily, instantly becoming flustered once more. His shoulders slowly shrugged as Grimmjow just stared at him, awaiting an answer.

"Hell no I don't consider us friends." Grimmjow hooked an arm around his waist and looked down at him with a genuine smile. "You even said it yerself, you've always been mine."

Ichigo hooked his arm around Grimmjow's neck, and brought him down so that his mouth was over his own. Those were the exact words he really needed to hear. The around his lower back tightened drawing their bodies closer together, along with deepening the kiss. Ichigo's breathing hitched when he heard the soft groan escape from the other man.

As the kiss dissipated, Ichigo pressed his ear to Grimmjow's chest; his arms sinking to his sides hugging him. Grimmjow brought his other arm around Ichigo to embrace him just as tight, and for a few passing moments they just stood there. The soft beat of Grimmjow's heart, was a melody he knew he would never grow tired of, so he just laid there listening to the slow steady beat.

Everything was perfect until a soft plod hit the counter top, and a dripping sound met with the floor. Ichigo looked over to see Shiro, his fur sticky and clumped together by ice cream which by the way had melted and had been tipped over to spill all over his floor. The albino kitten just sat innocently on the floor continuing to lap at the spilled cream.

Grimmjow laughed softly, "Looks like we're not the only ones in need of a shower, ne?"

Ichigo couldn't stop the soft laughter that bubbled in his stomach, this was all Grimmjow's fault. "I suppose you're right, but one I'm not washing him nor am I cleaning up this mess.

When Grimmjow replied in his typical goofy manner, they began a playful banter until Shiro broke them up with soft cries to stop them from fighting. Ichigo caved picking the small ball of fur up into his arms, and all three of them made their way to the bathroom leaving the mess for later on.

To have something like this was literally everything he hoped, wanted, dreamed, prayed, and thought about practically every night since they became friends. To be captivated by someone you meet in a coffee shop is not something that happens every day. To help that same person help follow his dreams, wasn't something that happened often either. Hell, to have your straight best friend completely admit their mutual love for you, wasn't something that even happened in the most mushiest of love stories. All of that was something that happened by chance.

* * *

_**AN: Well? What'd you guys think of the story? I'm thinking about posting an epilogue chapter to wrap it all up, then that'll be it! Please leave some reviews, suggestions, and if you haven't favorited you should haha. Thanks for reading, all the faves, and reviews not a single one of them go un-noticed! **_

_**Until next time, **_

_**-Shawn**_


End file.
